When a caregiver interacts with a patient, the caregiver often makes a record of the findings from that interaction in a patient note. For example, the caregiver might record in the patient note one or more symptoms that the patient was experiencing, the results of a physical examination that the caregiver performed, an assessment the patient's condition, a plan for treatment of the symptoms, as well as other possible information. After the patient note is completed, the patient note is stored in the patient's medical record, where it can be reviewed by the caregiver during subsequent interactions.